Peter Pan Complex
by ChaoticNights
Summary: Rouge's past and present entwine when she gets her sights set on the biggest diamond in the world. I'm no good at these, but R&R!


**Peter Pan Complex**

Author's Note: I was bored. And then, I wrote this. Depending on what I get off of this one, I probably won't write another.

* * *

Today is the day. Today is the day. Today I'll get my hands on the biggest diamond the Earth has ever seen. Oh, it's a challenge…but I will get it! Because I'm Rouge, the Jewel Thief!

"Hey." Knuckles said, as he lazily but gently pushed my head. "Don't you have anything better to do than just sit there staring at that picture?"

"Nope." I said, grinning. "I think I'll go out to town for a while."

Knuckles sat down on the top of the staircase leading up to the shrine. "Bring me back some Chinese. I'm starving."

"You go get it." I said, standing up with my hands on my hips. "I'm not your maid."

He looked into my eyes and said, "But you're living here free of charge. And I haven't told the police yet."

I froze. That could get me. Sure, I _was_ a government official, but that was the key word- WAS. I had been fired because Topaz finally got her big promotion and decided she didn't need my help. Well, fine, I thought, and I raided her house and took just about everything- I left her a tiny shard of emerald.

Knuckles continued, "Besides," He said, "I helped you with your last steal willingly."

"That's because you thought it was the Master Emerald!" I accused. I admit I had been carrying around some Master Emerald Shards, and had tricked him into helping me steal back the 'Master Emerald'.

"And you keep all your things here."

"I get it!" I cried. "Chinese it is!"

Knuckles smiled. "Thanks Rouge."

"Hate you, Knuckles. Hate you a lot." But I was lying. I couldn't help but like Knuckles. He was easy-going and protective, and generally nice all around. A little stupid sometimes, yes, gullible, especially when the Master Emerald was missing, yes, but strong all the same.

"Thanks Rouge. It means a lot to me that you hate my guts." He closed his eyes as if he was resting. I learned that he was a master of deception, if anything. He wasn't really resting at all, I had never seen him actually sleep before… but he looked it. He could stay still for days, just sit as if he was sleeping. That's what he did when we argued. He became a statue.

I started to walk off, picking up my article and picture of the diamond again.

The Diamond was recently brought from Neptune, and they called it the NeverLand Diamond. The article had some stupid reason, but the diamond looked somewhat like a giant boat. And it was pure diamond, through and through.

As I left Angel Island, I had to start my regular procedure of hiding everywhere and anywhere. I was at large, you see… You can't really get away with stealing any jewel that isn't tied down, and even the ones that are, then expect to walk freely.

I used rooftops and trees as my transportation. But I had to be careful. Open spaces were a no go. I'd have to find an empty street to cross. Luckily, the museum I was looking for…it was covered in trees.

I landed on the roof. The realization that I should wait until night to do this hit me, but I wanted to be ready, like always. Security on the roof was never high in the morning, or not as high as it was in the night. Plus, I didn't need people waking up because they were light sleepers and they heard me cutting through the glass.

I started working on that glass. Because the other museum had thick glass and I wasn't sure if this would be any different.

-x-

Knuckles looked up at me from his soup and said, "So you're after that one. Where are you going to hide it?"

I had told him about the NeverLand Diamond, showed him the picture and everything. "I was wondering if you could dig me a hole."

"On this island?" Knuckles asked. "Nope." He said. "This is sacred ground, you know. It shouldn't be happening."

"But it is happening." I said.

"Why don't I ask Tails to build something…so you can dump it in the water or something."

"Look who's turning into a bad ass." I said sarcastically.

He rose an eyebrow- where one would be, anyway. "I'm not turning into your type." He said, firmly. I shrugged.

"Look, we can't tell Tails. He's a goody goody."

"You know why it's called the NeverLand Diamond." Knuckles changed the subject. He never liked when I called his friends- and okay, mine too- names.

"Not really."

"Because the money you can get selling it would turn you into someone just like Peter Pan."

I widened my eyes. "That's why?"

"Yes. This is a big thing, a real big deal." He stopped talking to eat.

"What's your point?"

He looked at me again. "My point?" He asked. "You need a good place to hide it. The best idea is to cloak it and then dump it into the sea."

I thought about it. "Actually, if we just cloak it"

"We?" Knuckles asked, looking innocent. "I'm bouncing ideas here, but I'm not really in this."

"But you'll get in trouble if I get caught. Housing me and stuff. It's against the law."

He nodded. "They can't lock me up anyway." He started on his rice. "They can lock you up, Rouge." I shrugged again. "I know that doesn't scare you, but Orange? It's not your color."

"Yeah, I'm more of a purple princess." I said. "With the jewels to boot."

"Tell me again why you want all these jewels."

"Why not? All the jewels in the world should be mine." I said.

"Maybe you are the rightful owner of the NeverLand Jewel." Knuckles said, after a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Just a thought."

-x-

Knuckles got me thinking, so I went to Tails. "Hey." He said, not paying much attention as I flew in.

"Yo." I said casually, trying not to insinuate anything.

"What is it?" Tails asked, finally looking up at me. "I'm busy."

"I'm delivering a message," I said, quickly. "From Knuckles."

"Okay." Tails said, slowly. He put down a wrench. "What?"

"He needs a cloaking device- for the master emerald! He's leaving the island for a while and he doesn't want it stolen."

"Oh?" Tails said. He picked up a screwdriver. "A cloaking device, hm…" I froze up. He wasn't as gullible as Knuckles was. If I screwed up, I'd be busted big time.

"He wants a long lasting one. He's going to be gone for a little while, and he just"

"Wouldn't the Master Emerald short out the power source?" Tails asked, suddenly.

I glared at him. "Don't you ask me."

"I'm just saying that the power source could be destroyed by the Emerald."

"So…." I asked.

"So it would be impossible to cloak it. Actually, Knuckles would know that. Why are you really here?"

I had to think fast. "Okay, okay, it's really me needs the cloaking device."

"I won't do it."

"No, no!" I said, holding up my hands. "I'm not stealing anything!"

He narrowed his eyes. "You know that's very hard to believe."

"Yes, I know. Look." I thought fast and hard. "The government needs my help again. Okay?"

"How did they find you?" Tails asked, his narrowed eyes calculating.

"They left the message with Knuckles." I lied, crossing my fingers. "They thought I was there. Topaz, did, I mean."

I could tell Tails did not believe me for an instant. I guess that's what I get. Tails used to trust me, I guess. Then I stole something from Amy, who is apparently his secret crush or something. Then he gets all pissy when I come around. All my fault- but his too for hiding secrets.

"I highly doubt they'd hire you after the crimes you've committed."

"I was surprised too." I lied. "But look. I don't want to be caught in a trap. Okay? So please help me out."

Tails might have disliked me, but he never really stopped helping me. "Fine. I'll start now, and it'll be finished in two hours."

I smiled. Perfect.

-x-

"You lied to him." Knuckles said.

"I only did it to protect the innocent." I argued.

"Who's innocent, liar?" He asked.

"I'm innocent!"

"Actually, you're guilty. Can't you tell the difference? You shouldn't steal." He gently chided.

I rolled my eyes. "Thou shalt not steal, thou shalt not covet your neighbors jewels, I know, I know."

He rose his eyebrow. "Do you." He said, thoughtfully.

I sighed. "Why do I hang out with you?"

He gave me a long stare. "I don't know." His purple eyes washed over mine for a couple seconds. "You tell me. I just live here."

"…" I thought about it. It wasn't that I liked Knuckles, because I liked a lot of people. But then, he took me seriously, whereas most others didn't. Maybe that was it. "I dunno."

"Well, I suppose you're good company."

"You suppose?" I said angrily. "You don't want me here?"

"Hey, did I say that? I meant I think I like it better when you are here." He said, and he closed his eyes. "But you can be a bit annoying when you sleep upside down."

"You have a problem?"

"If you'd sleep on the ground, I wouldn't have to be the one who wakes up to an upside down monster every morning. Don't you have any idea how scary that is?"

"Where should I sleep on the ground?" I asked. "All the stupid rocks and stuff…" I sighed. "Remember before?"

"…I'm not sure. What before?"

"You said maybe I was the rightful owner of the NeverLand Diamond. Why?" I asked, curious for his response.

"…Think about it." Knuckles opened one eye. "Think about you. Your personality."

"What about me…? Perfection or something?"

"That's vanity." Knuckles warned.

"Yes, yes." I nodded. He certainly had a lot of time to THINK about it. "What do you mean?"

"You purposely avoid responsibility, you believe you should have all the jewels in the world, you'd rather be infamous…"

"What's your point." I asked pointedly.

"Hold on, hold on. You've done the minimum to get by, sometimes you're lazy, slacking…" He stopped. "It's part of a trait decription."

"Oh?" I asked, seething. I needed a serious break from this.

"Peter Pan Complex." He said. I paused to think about it.

"Peter Pan…and the NeverLand Diamond?" I said.

"It was named for that. You know? I told you." He said. "Peter Pan, wasn't he like that? The kid who never wanted to grow up?"

"So what's this mean, I'm childish?"

"Maybe." Knuckles said. "Maybe it just means it's time for you to change."

I crossed my arms. "We're old enough to speak our feelings, Knuckles." I said. "If you wanted me to change, you didn't have to analyze me."

"If I wanted to speak my feelings, I would have." He said. "But you asked, so I answered." I hated how calm he was about it.

"Knuckles…" I warned.

"In truth, Rouge," He said, his eyes closed again, "you wouldn't live here if I told you what I really felt."

"What does that mean?"

"You'd hate me." He said, opening one eye again.

"You don't want me here?" I asked.

"Didn't say that. Don't think that." Knuckles closed his eye.

I stood there, staring at my friend. He was probably the only person who I listened to, anymore.

"What about you?" I asked suddenly. "What trait description do you have, Knuckles?"

He was silent, but not asleep. Finally, he answered, "I'm a mix of a few. Stability, Change Averse…"

"What's Change Averse?" I wondered.

"Just means I follow a pretty strict routine. Which I do." He paused. "I'm more stable though."

I stared at him. He seemed more stable than routine-ish. Change adversity or whatever.

"Do you think I can do it?"

"I think you should be careful." He said. But he wouldn't say anything else.

-x-

With a clocking device and my camera, I was ready to go. This wasn't going to be easy. I knew the NeverLand Diamond would be heavy, so I had left earlier and concocted the biggest lever in the world. Or that pulley thing.

Then I sat around and waited. I had a simple, straight forward plan. Tails had said the cloaking device would cloak me for an hour at a time, and seeing as the NeverLand Diamond would be heavy, I figured it would take at least two hours. Depending on whether I was caught, too. Too many freaking variables.

It was nearing the witching hour. You know, 0:00? Knuckles taught me about it. In the twenty-four hour system, there's supposed to be an hour missing. And it's called the witching hour. Dead of night and all that. You know? That's when I strike.

Meanwhile, I had mapped out the cameras. When I dropped down, there would be three pointing at me, closely watching for, well, me. So I had to climb around and drop down a little father away. All of this I had planned so perfectly.

But I'm used to my plans going ka-put at any given time.

I lowered myself into the hole I had made earlier. With my good luck, the cameras were probably pointed at the ceiling. I grabbed a rafter and clung to it. It would be horrible, horrible luck if I fell and died. Then again, I'm a bat, and I can fly.

I dropped and glided to the ground and cloaked myself. Part one- the pictures. This camera instantly gave me pictures I took. No flash included. Thank Tails, he's a genius.

Underneath the first camera, I snapped my picture. Now all I had to do was get it to say in front of the camera. there were no lose materials- this WAS a museum. So I thought harder.

Probably the easiest way to do this was to just take the jewel and pretend it was a ghost. I almost laughed. Then…

This guy came walking in. Long blond hair, I could see… a ski mask covered his eyes. All black. He didn't even prepare. He just walked over and looked at the NeverLand diamond. Then he raised his fist…and broke the glass around it.

They didn't fully surround the diamond with glass, you know. The top wasn't covered. I had planned to drop in and take it. But hell. This works.

The alarm went off. This guy ignored it. He reach in to get the NeverLand Diamond.

I had already picked it up. I launched myself towards my pulley, grabbed a hold, and cut the rope on the other side.

I was soaring into the sky, with a diamond as big as the moon. And I'm sure anyone looking out their window would have enjoyed the sight, then wondered what the hell was going on, then take two pills and go back to bed.

I uncloaked and recloaked myself, wondering if I could also hide the diamond. And lo and behold…I could.

I ran on the rooftops, checking my time. In thirty minutes, I had to decloak, and leave it off for about thirty minutes to recharge.

Was I going to get this done?

-x-

Thirty minutes went by like a breeze. I could see the police searching the streets. But what was I to do? It would wear off, and they'd aim their guns at me. I hid in a tree.

I saw the cloak wear off. Still holding the Diamond- more by adrenaline than strength- I peered through the bushes.

Hide and seek, and they were it.

I could barely move. One rustle, one shiver, one breath, and I'd be caught. The dangerous, but too fun to pass up part about this game.

Maybe Knuckles was right, and I was just a girl who didn't want to grow up. Maybe I was supposed to learn something from this. But you know what?

I just don't care anymore.

-x-

Thirty minutes and I was cloaked and running. To the edge of town. To Angel Island. Where Knuckles was pretending to sleep.

I tiptoed past him, still cloaked. He noticed, of course, and opened his eyes. "So you're back." He said, softly, as if I was asleep. I didn't answer. "…Where are you going to hide it? It's big." Knuckles wondered.

I wanted to choke him for knowing I was there. But nothing really passes Knuckles- nothing physical. Mentally, you can tie him in a knot. But he knew when I went and when I came- he knew everything that happened on his little island. And he never left. Didn't that make him a little Peter Panish himself?

I decloaked and he turned his head. "What?" I asked, when his eyes widened.

"It's…" He started.

"plain heavy." I finished. "Help me?"

He shook his head, crossed his arms. "I refuse to get involved in this."

"No fingerprints, you mean," I said, and I looked down at his gloves. "I don't think you have to worry."

"I have to worry about everything when it comes to you. Go hide. The police are here."

I recloaked and jumped away, into a cluster of bushes.

The chief of police climbed the stairs to Knuckles. He reach down to shake Knuckles' Shoulder, but knuckles opened his eyes and scared him back two or three steps.

They started talking, and I listened as hard as I could.

"We think it was Rouge, Knuckles." The policeman said.

"…you found her?" Knuckles asked.

"No. But we think it's her. Knuckles, I know what you…think about her."

Knuckles crossed his arms. "What do you mean." He demanded.

The officer was startled- Knuckles didn't usually get angry about things or talk that way. Unless it was to me, in which he just said what he wanted. "Nothing." The policeman said quickly. "We need your help. Can you find Rouge?"

Knuckles didn't reply. Finally, he said, "I won't." He said. "I could find her, right now. But I won't."

"You know where she is?"

"Sometimes." Knuckles said.

"Is she here?"

"This is sacred ground." Knuckles said. "I can't let her on this ground."

"That's what you always say."

"Because it's always true."

The officer said, "I'll visit you soon."

Knuckles said, "I'll be here."

-x-

I sat, legs crossed, next to Knuckles. He wasn't talking, which was normal.

"What the hell did he mean!" I finally begged Knuckles.

"…?" He opened one eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Why did you get so mad when he said he knew how you felt about me?" I asked. I gave him a long sinister glare, but those things never worked on Knuckles.

"I dunno." He said, closing his eyes again.

"Liar!" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Liar!" I said, louder.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes, you!" I cried. "You know what he meant!"

"What did he mean then?"

"I dunno- but you do!"

Knuckles shook his head. "I don't. He could have meant all sorts of things."

"You're LYING so bad, Knuckles!" I said, and he shrugged.

"Oh well."

Seething, I got up. I needed a breather. Or at least, a look at my dazzling new Diamond.

Walking away from him was harder than usual. Usually he'd warn me of getting caught, and I found myself waiting for that warning. But… Nothing.

"…" I started walking again. I shouldn't have gotten so used to Knuckles. It would be easier if I just used him. But…

I sat down by the NeverLand Diamond. I wondered…In Never Never Land, did anyone ever worry about getting caught? If there were no adults…could they be caught?

Then again, I was an adult, wasn't I? Well, not really. I could pass for an adult.

"Hey." I jumped when Knuckles sat down across from me. "Thinking of bringing it back?"

"No." I said, and I didn't look at him.

"Are you mad at me now?" He said. He was laughing at me, I could hear it in his voice.

"What's it to you?" I asked, putting my head in my hand.

He didn't answer for a while. Then he said, "If you don't return the diamond…What will you do with it? It can't stay here."

"It's mine." I said, protectively.

"Yes, but there are thousands of buried jewels by the graveyard that are yours too."

"They're mine too. All of them are mine."

"Why don't you just share?" Knuckles asked.

I wanted to say no, but…It reminded me of when I was a kid. My mama used to say that, 'Why don't you just share, Rouge?' and I'd say, 'No, mama, they're mine.'

I guess it's because most of the bats I lived with and around were dark black, and I was white. And they used to make fun of me, and then, when I got older, they started acting nicer. But I didn't want that.

When I was a kid, there was one bat who didn't make fun of me. And she would share with me. But I couldn't share with her. Everyone else would have just taken my toys and ran off. She wouldn't have…But I was afraid she would.

So I never shared. If it was mine, it was mine.

Then I started stealing. Just to show them that what they had was mine too. They couldn't have anything, because all the toys were mine.

My mama was mad, when she found out. She was steaming, just boiling mad. She told me that stealing was wrong, wrong, wrong. 'But it's mine. So it's not stealing.' I told her.

She stared at me for a long time. And then she put me to bed. And I could hear her crying. But I didn't know what I had done wrong.

I still don't know.

"Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

Finally I looked at him. "What?" I asked, harshly.

"…Why are you crying?"

I hadn't realized it. But I was crying. That's what I did when my mama was crying. I would break down and cry too. And thinking back, that night, when I was wondering what I had done to make my mama cry, that was the only night I hadn't cried when she did.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head, drying my tears, and sitting up. "What do you want?"

He stared at me. "I've never seen you cry."

"Well, I've never seen you WANT to talk to me. So tell me what the hell you want already."

He stood up. "What I said last night…it's the truth. I can't let you stay here any more." He didn't look at me, even though I was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I can't defile this place anymore. You know that." Knuckles started walking off.

I got up, grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. "Where am I supposed to go?" I hissed, my nose touching his.

He didn't reply.

"Where do I go, Knuckles? Where?" I asked, pushing him backwards. "Who the hell is gonna…." I paused.

"Take care of you?" He smirked.

"Shut up!"

He just stared at me.

I wanted to punch him. Or strangle him, or anything. But that moment, when we were close enough to feel each other's breath and staring each other down… it made me think. Is that really what I wanted?

"So what are you going to do?" Knuckles asked.

"…" I sighed. "I don't know anymore."

He smiled. "Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Well, you'll have to." He said.

"Stop." I said, clenching a fist. "I want to hurt you. So bad, Knuckles."

"Then do it."

"But I can't. Because I really don't want to hurt you."

"Well, that's just a shame." He said.

"What do I want?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said.

"…Maybe I…" I looked up at him, and he was watching me, waiting.

"Rouge. I can't give you much longer to stay." He said, suddenly.

"…"

"You need to make a choice. You can stay here, if you give back all the jewels you stole."

"They're mine…" I whispered.

"Then you really do have to learn to share." He said coldly. He tore my hand off of his arm.

"Knuckles!" I cried, when he turned around. He stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said. And he walked away.

-x-

I wanted to stay. Wanted to stay so badly.

But I had to leave. I HAD to. They were mine!

I didn't want to make the decision. I stared up at Knuckles. He was waiting.

"…How long do I have?"

"A day."

"A day?"

"a day."

"Can't I get more time?"

"You can't steal time."

"Won't you give me more time?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I won't defile this place. I shouldn't have let this start."

"Why…why did you let it start?"

He didn't reply.

"Knuckles."

He didn't reply.

"Are you listening?"

He didn't reply.

-x-

I paced. Back and forth, thinking.

Why didn't I want to hurt him…? Why..?

Why did he make me think of my mama? Why was I crying?

Why did I want to just…return it? My diamond…

A day to wonder about how I felt.

I sat with my Diamond and stared into it. Beautiful. Lovely. Expensive. Who would give it up? And for what- a home? I could make a home! I could make new friends…

But I wouldn't have a new Knuckles. He was the reason I hung around anymore. After Shadow left for where ever he went… Knuckles became my new friend. And Sonic and Amy, Tails too, they proved to be fine with me around until I started stealing again. Only Knuckles treated me normally- until now.

But I couldn't take responsibility for what I'd done…so I wanted to leave.

Part of me remembered the Peter Pan Complex. That's what I was doing. Running away from responsibility. Carefree as a child.

But the other half insisted- They were all mine. All of the jewels were mine!

Tonight was going to be cold. I didn't want to go get a blanket from Knuckles, because it would look like I was planning to stay. I looked down at my hands. This is ridiculous, I thought.

-x-

Much colder than I thought. The winds were blasting frigid air right through me. I sat and hugged my diamond. What would I do?

"You okay?" I looked up at Knuckles.

"I'm fine!" I sneezed. "Never been better."

He smiled. "Liar." He said, sitting down.

"Who's the liar?" I sniffed, wiping my nose.

"Tomorrow's your last day." He told me, holding out a blanket.

I stared at the blanket, then up at him. "What's your point. I can count days, you know."

He looked hurt. "I want you to stay." He said, still holding out the blanket.

"Then why can't I?"

"Because it's out of control." Knuckles looked at the NeverLand Diamond. "That proves it."

"It's not out of control!" I said, sneezing again. Knuckles rose an eyebrow.

"Are you crazy?" He asked. "You're getting sick because you can't give up a jewel."

I was silent, rubbing my nose with a tissue from one of my pockets. Finally I asked, "What's it matter? I'm leaving tomorrow. You don't care if I die."

He got up, wrapped the blanket around me, and then, backing up, he said, softly, "Yes. I do."

But before I could say anything, he was gone.

Here I come, Never Never Land.

-x-

It took me all night to figure out what I wanted. I wanted the diamond. I wanted Knuckles. I wanted a home. I wanted friends. I wanted to have things, to be liked, and most importantly, to have someone to talk to. Because I lacked that when I was a kid.

I wasn't spoiled, because we were poor. I was…just so alone. My mama, she tried so hard to make ends meet. Things became hard for us. And that's when I learned to steal. Little things at first, bread and drinks. Because my stomach hurt, and I deserved food. But I learned there was so much to steal. Toys and money and clothes. I could be stylish like everyone else. If I stole, what did it matter?

And my mama, she never knew. She thought I was making friends, when I brought home toys and told her that someone had given it to me. She thought I was studying, when I told her I got the highest score on the test in school and was given a new shirt. She thought I was brave to save the little first grader from the bully, and that's why the mother gave me five dollars. But I was lying. I was lying…

I didn't tell people because you know what? My past is my past. I was there for my mama's funeral, and let me tell you, I confessed everything that day. To her. In her little coffin. I sat there until they had to take her away, telling her things. I told her everything… but I didn't feel forgiven.

I had been selfish my whole life, not sharing with my mama. Maybe I really should change…

-x-

"…Knuckles." I said. He looked down at me. It was morning. Still cold, probably because of all the rain that happened while I slept.

"Here to say good-bye?" He asked, from the top of the staircase.

"No." I said. "I just need your help."

"Nothing doing." Knuckles said.

"You have to. I gotta get the diamond back into the city, and it's too heavy for me."

Knuckles sat up suddenly. "Get it back to the…what are you saying?"

"I give it up." I said. "I gotta live somewhere." Of course, the real reason was because I owed my mama. She rose a good girl. I won't let her down…anymore. So now, she won't have to look down from heaven and cry. There won't be many more rainy days…anymore.

He smiled. "Rouge…" He said.

"Are you helping or not?"

"Actually," Knuckles said, with a mischievous smile, "I can't leave the island. But I know someone who'll help you."

And there was Tails, grinning. "I knew I could trust you, Knuckles." He said. "You're right. She's changing."

I sighed. "This is so stupid."

Tails though, proved to be a big help. He cloaked me and the diamond, distracted the guards, and let me put it back.

"…Mama." I looked up into the sky and sighed. "…Now I can start being your girl again."


End file.
